skies_of_fortunafandomcom-20200215-history
Otter and her crew
One of Agatha’s early ventures was to send out various hunting ships to pursue relics and artifacts, treasure hunting ships that specialized in tracking down magical artifacts. For Agatha, this was more profit than grander scheme, but it helped solidify her base of knowledge. One of her salvage junks, the Otter, was given a transcription of a host of relics, eight musical instruments of Yithila, as described in a part of Lotha's Seven and Ten Burdens from the Age of Fire, which directs the Otter in its hunt. The Otter Salvage Junk, all the stealth and evasion. They like travelling in a storm cloud, picking over what wrecks they find. Retrofitted during the storm years and put to sky in the first age, they don’t have much luck finding more than one of the relics in the first age, though they do find a great number of trinkets and magical baubles, as well as cycle trough less dependable crew. A Legacy of Smugglers Building a reputation as smugglers for the Lady of the North, the Otter manages to export several very lucrative shipments out of Dalaam from several Blue controlled towns. The Otter becomes known as a reputable ship for slipping past blockades and transporting contraband. A Legacy of Outsiders Perhaps due to the ivy, moss, and extensive plantlife growing in and out of the Otter, or the near constant mist and storms that follow them, whispers start circulating that the Otter is a bad omen to spot in the Crean sky. Witches aboard, or else foul winds, rumours start passing around Crean’s more superstitious ports of the ill-fated relic hunting airship. Rumours of location may be paid to the Blue or Inquisitor offices for 10g if verified. A Tale of Exploit: Plundered Crypt of Harpies Following a trail of rumours, the Otter makes their way to a cavern on a lowsky spire in the Soar of Hands. Investigating, they find a shipwreck moored on a stone dock next to an opening to a mineshaft settlement. Markings at the settlement’s cracked open stone door marks it as a dead city, overrun many years ago in the Age of Rule. The Otter’s crew follows their suspicions and begins to delve the crypt. Inside they find an ursa fortress overrun by plants. The walls and ceilings are covered in a phosphorescent moss, which the crew collects to cover their ship with. Instead of a quick delve, the Otter sets up semi-permanent camp and spends a month slowly exploring, Among the various subterranean critters and beasts they find, they encounter a family of harpies at the highest point, where the fortress opens up to the surface. This begins a bitter fight back through the crypt to their ship, where the harpies are pushed back, with losses on each side. The dead are let to rest and the remaining crew take stock. Though they’ve already made a profit, the harpy hoard is worth further risk. They all agree to risk all, and those still alive in the crew give one last dive. They manage to kill the harpies, trapping their escape, then luring them through narrow trapped halls. Six of the Otter’s crew survive, and claiming the harpies’ hoard begins their reputation as relic hunters, delvers, and explorers willing to risk life and limb to earn a score. Crew Captain Timothy Ludvic (hu.m) Once bosun, cook, doctor, ascended through bloody promotion until charged by Agatha after acting as first mate through three foolish captains. Ludvic is the mundane airiner trying to get the Otter through the air while magic storms around him constantly. Beleaguered and often put-upon, since his appointment as captain, he’s adopted a functional approach that balances his crew’s eccentricities with his desire to stay alive and modestly profitable. Favours a broad cutlass and blunderbuss. Ahbrihim “Abe” Inir the Abolished (hu.m) First mate and keen fighter, his plain face mask was won from a medua brawler in Waren. He doesn’t talk much, but has a sharp eye for numbers and reading others. Fights bare handed (Asugu Style), with a straight sword, or a pistol. Stripped of his face by a magic backlash on his first spell attempt, Abe was befriended by Kite in Ushua. He left with her upon her exile from Harrowsreach, as he’d been shunned Kitsuna “Kite” Shinma the Burnt Out Magi (hu.f) Dark purple kimono with butterfly aesthetic, she still wears her Magi veil. Slender, long black hair with large swathes of white. Exiled from Harrowsreach for mixing wild talent in with magic spellwork, she decided to strike out and act as a freelance Magi to a series of hunting dhows, eventually coming to act as scryer and seer to the Otter, their “overly-poised treasure compass” as she is teased. Aegard Arras the Weaver (av.f) Shining blue-green plumage with a flamingo style, Arras joined the Otter as they were delivering cargo to Larknest’s trading port. Eager to see more of the skies, the Otter reminded her of a dream she had once, and she decided to follow Toophia’s advice. Offering her voice and skill as a Windweaver, she immediately found companions in the heavy magic use on the ship. Arras and Kite formed a fast friendship. Pace Smith the Druid (hu.m) Pace was picked up in Andi Mone when the Otter was looking for a cook and surgeon. While not enthused to be either, Pace was an accomplished physicker, but stirred up trouble in his town by telling the governor’s wife that she had become sick after attempting intercourse with her households animals, and not from a disease contracted by her adulterous husband. He felt it was prudent to leave town, and the Otter provided an opportunistic escape. Acting as physicker and cook until Blueberry arrived, Pace found his abilities oddly suited to the Otter’s adventurers. Lawrence “Lake” Kinewa (hum.m) Boarders and general defence aboard the Otter, Lake is a bit simple, but loyal and strong armed, throwing himself in front of danger to protect his friends. Fights with a sword and board. Samatha Dark (hu.f) Friend and long time mercenary with Lake, Dark is the boisterous barbarian type, eager for a fight or an active roll if skies are lonely. Fights with an axe and sword. Blueberry Soll of the Star (ur.f) Cook and provisioner for the Otter after Pace’s plantlife/ship garden got away from him. Blueberry found the idea of a ship with a full garden an interesting prospect, and signed on to help cultivate the Otter’s plants. Generally seen with an oilskin vest dotted with clasped holes strung with tools. Walter “Wall” Coriole of the Star (ur.m) Boarder and adventurer, Wall signed to the Otter after meeting Blueberry in a tavern, losing an arm wrestle and deciding to follow her on her way. Wall and Blueberry became partnered soon after. Wall wears Andi Mone plate armour. Category:Notable Ships